Dead Fantasy
Dead Fantasy is a series of CG movies created by Monty Oum, featuring cast from the Final Fantasy series and the Dead or Alive series battling it out in a sparring match. The project for the series started in July 2007, after Monty Oum gained success for the creation the CG movie Haloid, which featured Metroid series' Samus Aran and Dead or Alive 4 secret character Spartan-458 (aka Nicole) versus each other while fighting Halo series' Covenant. His intenction was to create a new CG movie which featured more human characters, instead of simply "humanoid", as was for Haloid. The series began famous since the publication of his first part, and was recieved with open arms by fan of both series. It is actually unkwown how many installment the series will consist of, and when it is supposed to finish. Dead Fantasy I The first installment was posted in October 2007 and introduce the first six female characters of the series, battling inside and outside a temple situated on the top of a tower. The first episode has been labeled by Monty Oum as the one he "wanted to do the least" because it only serves as an "introduction" for the other episodes; also, in the first chapter of the series, the heroines don't use magic. Characters Introduced ;Yuna: Type: Ranged, Utility Fighting Style: Gunner Weapon: Magic, Tiny Bee, Items Yuna is the first character to appear in the Dead Fantasy series, running through an enormous ancient temple while being pursued by two shadowed figures who later turn out to be Kasumi and Ayane. She puts up a fair fight against the two kunoichi, but ultimately needs help to even the odds. She is about average in speed, but can shoot projectiles from a distance, both bullets and energy-based. She is also equipped with Potions and Ethers, which she used to revive Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. Her one-on-one battle will be with Kasumi, as shown in latest Monty Oum's trailer of Dead Fantasy IV, where Yuna will change to her summoner outfit. ;Kasumi: Type: Balanced Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninja Magic, Ninjatō, ''Tanto '' Debuting in Dead or Alive on Playstation 1, Kasumi is a 17-year-old runaway ninja that fights in the DOA tournaments to meet her brother, Hayate. Her Tenjinmon ninjutsu is lethal, quick as well as elegant, and many of her trademark moves are displayed during her battle with the Final Fantasy cast. One such move was her Sakura Parry teleportation ability, in which she teleports about in a burst of pink sakura petals. She also uses her sword to defend herself in the fight as well. ;Ayane: Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Hajin Mon Ninjutsu Weapon: Ninja Magic, Energy Sword "Genra" Debuting in Dead or Alive as a sparring dummy on Sega Saturn and as a playable character on Playstation 1, Ayane is quiet and reserved. At 16 years, her Hajin Mon Style Ninjutsu is fast and direct, reflecting her anger at being exiled from her clan. She and Kasumi are half sisters, sharing the same mother. Ayane was basically born from rape by the ruthless Tenjinmon ninja, Raidou. In Dead Fantasy II Ayane displays one of her ultimate techniques, her ninpo powers, destroying the building the girls were fighting in in the process (just like how she did in her Dead or Alive 4 ending). She also uses the energy sword from her adoptive father, Genra. ;Rikku: Type: Agile Fighting Style: Thief Weapon: Twin Blades Rikku comes to Yuna's aid soon into Dead Fantasy I, stealing Ayane's weapon but then returning it to keep things fair. She's extremely fast and reliable, protecting Yuna throughout Dead Fantasy I and then an MP-less Tifa in Dead Fantasy II. Monty has stated that Rikku will be going through multiple dressphere changes in her battle against Ayane and had set up a contest where artists would draw designs for the dressphere changes Rikku could go through. We will soon see what he has picked. ;Hitomi: Type: Strong Fighting Style: Karate Weapon: Fists Debuting in Dead or Alive 3 for the X-Box, Hitomi is an 18-year old German Karate master who attends the DOA tournaments to test her skills against the best in the world. She appears to support Ayane and Kasumi in their battle against Rikku and Yuna about halfway through Dead Fantasy I. She is physically the second strongest out of the entire DOA female cast, shown in Dead Fantasy I when she knocked Yuna and Rikku out of the temple they were fighting within utilizing enormous blocks of stone. She's the only girl that has no magical powers. ;Tifa: Type: Strong, Magical Fighting Style: Zangan-Ryu Martial Arts Weapon: Materia Magic, Fists Tifa appears at the end of Dead Fantasy I, saving Yuna and Rikku by dispatching all three Dead or Alive girls at once with her martial arts ability. She arrives sporting a multitude of materia, although she does not utilize it until Dead Fantasy II. So far, she is the only member on the Final Fantasy side that uses her fists, matching up with Hitomi from the DOA series. She is evidently equipped with, at minimum, the following materia: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Time, Gravity, Ultima, Barrier, and Contain. She is now supposed to appear in Dead Fantasy III instead of Rikku, where her one-on-one opponent will be Hitomi, whom she was seen tackling into Rinoa's portal before they blasted off into the sky. Dead Fantasy II "You haven't seen anything yet..." —End of Dead Fantasy II The 2nd installment was posted March 2008 and was also featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23, 2008. This segment introduced the use of magic on both sides of the battle and is a good 7 minutes longer then Dead Fantasy I. Characters Introduced ;Rachel: Type: Tank Fighting Style: Demon Hunter Weapon: Warhammer, Peluda Tail (whip), Fiend Magic Rachel is a scantily-clad Fiend Hunter appearing in the new X-box version of Ninja Gaiden. She searches for her sister Alma, who was turned into a Fiend. The blood in Rachel's veins grants her abnormal strength, but also makes her susceptible to becoming a fiend. She joins the fray when it breaks out of the building limits to the outside environment, swinging her massive hammer with ease and deadly skill. ;Rinoa: Type: Agile, Magical Fighting Style: Sorcery Weapon: Vanishing Star, Silenced Tear, Sorceress Power Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers. A 17-year-old Sorceress and love interest to Final Fantasy VIII protagonist Squall Leonhart, Rinoa has not made many appearances outside of her debut game. She wields her boy's icon weapon, the gunblade, in one hand and her icon weapon, the Blaster Edge, in the other while simultaneously implementing the Sorceress Power with her angel wings unfurled. She saves the match's combatants from a fiery fate in a pool of lava by solidifying the environment in ice, then she too joins the fray. After demonstrating telekinetic powers and the FFVIII spells Holy and Tornado, she utilizes the power of the Lunar Cry to conjure portals from the moon and separate the girls for a series of one-on-one brawls. Although Kairi was intending to knock Rachel into one of these portals, Rachel made it to Rinoa instead and was blasted off with her, heralding a massive magical battle between the Sorceress and the fiend hunter come Dead Fantasy III. ;Kairi: Type: Agile Fighting Style: Valor Weapon: Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Kairi's Keyblade, Valor Form Kairi is a 15-year-old schoolgirl and a wielder of the keyblade. She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the Heartless by assisting Sora with the help of select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. She originally entered the battle with her floral Keyblade, but she then transformed into Valor Form. Her one-on-one opponent is unknown, as she fell into one of Rinoa's portals alone while going for Rachel. Judging by the picture, Kairi will be most likely be using Anti Form in her next batle. Trivia *To cut down on the development process of all movies, Monty opts to leaves out certain aspects of many of the character's attire such as Yuna's ponytail and sash to cut down on the time it takes to run dynamic simulations *Monty used the voice of Xianghua from the Soul Calibur series (mainly Soul Calibur III) for many of the Final Fantasy casts' attacks, including short taunts *The moves that the girls execute are not just from their respected series. Monty Oum has included salutes to many action games and movies such as Evolution Daigo full parry; Dante's Rainstorm; moves from Soul Calibur such as Talim's 'Tagga Na Kamay' throw (Hitomi, Episode II), Astaroth's 'Poseidon Tide Rush' attack throw (Rachel, Episode II), Kilik's 'Great Waterfall' (Tifa, Episode V preview), etc.; moves from Tekken such as Lili's throw and Xiaoyu's Shooting Star; Street Fighter Chun Li's famous thousand kicks; Jet Li's signature aerial stepping kick, Jackie Chan's drunken boxing, and many others. *The gunblade that Rinoa wields is not Squall's but Monty's own fanmade variant, named 'Vanishing Star'. *When Kairi appeared alongside with Rinoa, she held onto her Keyblade, but she never used it, and instead, she used the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The reasons are unknown, or it may be obvious that that her Keyblade is not strong enough. *Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with a bottle of Turbo Ether and X-Potion that are similar in detail to the Final Fantasy XII Premium Potion Bottles. One of them even displays the Ether symbol on its tag. *Even if it was first decided that the Dead Fantasy III one-to-one battle would be Rikku vs Ayane, Monty Oum later moved this in later installments, and Dead Fantasy III is now supposed to show the battle of Tifa against Hitomi. These decision came after a poll Monty did on his DeviantArt page in which the fans choosed this battle as the one they'd prefer to see first. *The user yuna800 on YouTube was asked by Montyoum to create a trailer for the currently unreleased Dead Fantasy IV using clips never before seen. This trailer, entitled "♥ ∂єα∂ fαитαѕу 4 тяαιℓєя ♥" is currently viewable on YouTube and reveals more in-depth information about Yuna and Kasumi's struggle. New character apparent in the trailer include the following: Final Fantasy X Summoner Yuna, Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Kasumi Clones, and Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Cloud. *Again the User yuna800 was asked by Montyoum about the trailer of part 3/part 5. Also in the trailer, Tifa mimicked Sephiroth's infamous Nibelheim incident scene-- ascending from the fire. The arena of the fight is a top floor of a building, that looks like a mansion or a church. The trailer is entitled ♥ ∂єα∂ fαитαѕу ιιι/v fιяє!!! ♥. Tifa was also seen bloody and his apparel torn, and by the looks of it, she lost to Hitomi because of an unexpected ambush of Hayate and his ninjas. A scene involving her and Cloud were also in the trailer, and a scene on how or why she got over the first arena of Dead Fantasy was also seen. External Links * Game Trailers de:Dead Fantasy Category:Fandom